Some electronic devices (e.g., drones, robots, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), aircraft, etc.) move throughout an environment. For example, a drone may maneuver through the air using propellers or jets. Users may manually control drones remotely.
Some maneuvers may be difficult to perform. For example, great care may need to be exercised when flying a drone to avoid crashing the drone. It may be particularly difficult to successfully fly a drone in a changing environment. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve electronic device control may be beneficial.